The Night's Child
by deanwlnchester
Summary: This is my first Supernatural Fanfic and it's a sisfic. I'm terrible at titles and even worse at descriptions but give it a chance and because I don't have it all figured out if you drop me a review or message I will totally take into consideration any suggestions or requests for the story. Okay enjoy!


I woke up to the sound of an alarm that was way too loud for this time of day. I rolled over Dean and turned it off, punching him in the arm as I got out of bed.

"5 more minutes" He mumbled, rolling his face into his pillow.

"You set the alarm dumbass not me." I was not a morning person.

"I'm gonna take a shower and when I'm out we should probably hit the road, we've got one hell of a drive ahead of us." I said as I gathered my clothes from my bag and made my way into the bathroom, making sure I flipped on all the lights in the room before closing the door.

My muscles were sore from the fight yesterday, I made it out without a scratch, making it a huge success, but that didn't mean I wasn't covered in bruises. Damn demon was flinging me around like a rag doll.

Sam and Dean got it much worse than I did yesterday; Sammy had cuts all over from being flung into the glass coffee table and I had to give Dean 16 stitches on his chest and arms, but we were fine.

I got out of the shower and heard movement in the room; thank god they had actually gotten up. I dried off and changed into some jeans and a hoodie, leaving my hair down to dry, we were going to be in the car all day anyway.

"You guys ready to go?" Dean asked, grabbing his bag and the weapons bag.

Sam mumbled some sort of agreement and I nodded my head and we were on our way.

I woke up 6 hours later in the backseat of the car to Dean shaking me awake.

"Hey, Lex, wake up kiddo we're grabbing lunch." Dean said while trying to pull me up into a seated position.

I quickly got up, starving even in sleep and walked into the diner with Dean, seeing Sam at a table through the window.

"So how far do we have to go now?" I asked, stretching out my back before sitting back down at the table.

"About 8 more hours I'd say, I want to make it there by nightfall." Dean said.

Just then the waitress walked up asking for our orders. We quickly ordered then got down to business.

"What exactly do we know again Sammy?" Dean asked while I sipped on my drink.

"Uh basically that 5 people have gone missing in the past month and there's absolutely no traces. I looked into it though and it looks like they all went to the same high school." Sam stated.

"Okay so…" Dean was trying to piece it together but I was just as lost as him, what did that have to do with anything?

"So that means basically nothing, I know, but get this – they all have nothing in common, but their parents, now that's another story." Sam explained.

"Spit it out Sammy." I said, and he shot me a glare before continuing.

"Their parents were all in the same group of friends and in their last year of high school they got in this car accident while they were driving home drunk from a party. They killed this girl Sarah who was walking home, but they all survived." Sam exclaimed.

"So you think this is her getting revenge on them? But why their kids and not them?" Dean asked.

Good point. Oh wait!

"Maybe she's getting back at them by killing off their kids, I mean, to some people that's worse than being killed right?" I questioned.

Sam and Dean just stared at me, Sam looked like he was considering it but Dean just looked confused.

"I don't know, maybe I'm not even close but I know I'd rather die than have to deal with someone I cared about being missing and then showing up dead weeks later." I shrugged my shoulders and let them figure it out.

"You're a genius you know that kiddo?" Dean asked, looking back at me in his rearview mirror.

"I try." I gave him a smile and then went to turn up the music.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

We had finally made it to our motel for the night and Sam and I were bringing the bags in. Dean had already claimed his bed so Sam was left with the one by the window. Somehow being the only girl of the family meant that I was always stuck with sharing, only lucky enough to get my own bed when I was critically injured. Lucky me.

We put our bags down and I went to the bathroom to shower up, even though I had already showered that morning, spending 14 hours in a car made me feel gross.

When I came out Dean was nowhere to be seen and Sam was rifling through our weapons bag.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked, thoroughly confused. We had just got here, all I wanted to do was hop in bed and watch some crappy motel movie.

"We figured since we already know who the girl is that's killing these kids we may as well go straight to the cemetery and salt and burn her so that nothing happens tonight." Sam replied.

"You guys aren't even going to check if you're right? You're just gonna go burn a corpse because you think it's her?" I asked, honestly shocked that they were so ready to spring into action.

"Yup, and besides it has to be her, not everything needs to be so damn complicated you know? Just because the last case took us 2 weeks doesn't mean this one has to." Sam stated, acting all smug with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Fine, whatever. I'm just gonna stay back then if you've got this under control." I said, hopping onto the bed and grabbing my journal. Not a diary journal, a journal keeping records of everything we did each day just in case it came in handy, god knows dads journal had saved our asses multiple times.

"You sure Alex? I mean-" I cut him off.

"Yes I'm sure! What you too scared to deal with a salt and burn on your own? Need your little sister there to hold your hand?" I was trying to piss him off so that he'd leave and I could go to bed, I think he knew that though.

"Alright, someone's grouchy." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes and lay down.

"Night Lexie." He said, coming over and placing a kiss on my forehead like he used to when I was like 5.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled, turning over on my side so he wouldn't see the small smile on my face.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I woke up to the bed moving beside me and looked at the clock. 3:00 am…what the hell?

"Dean, what the fuck are you doing coming home from a salt and burn at 3:00 am Jesus Christ!" I whisper yelled.

He turned around to face me, resting on his elbow.

"Ah calm down Lex, the graveyard was like a half hour drive from here and it was freaking huge so it just took us a while. I also may have taken advantage of the awesome water pressure this place has and soaked in the shower for a while." He grinned at me and ruffled my hair before lying down, still facing me.

"Oh, okay then. Night Dean." I said, curling up in a ball because for some reason I was always cold when I was sleeping and falling back to sleep.

"Night Lex." Dean whispered, and I was out like a light.


End file.
